EL DESPERTAR
by saranya.x
Summary: Resumen: Scully despierta sola y cuando vuelve a dormir, lo hace acompañada.


_**EL DESPERTAR**_

Resumen: Scully despierta sola y cuando vuelve a dormir, lo hace acompañada.

Autora: Saranya.

Título: EL DESPERTAR.

Disclaimer: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación de Chris Carter, la productora 1013 y la cadena FOX, con la eximente de culpabilidad de que lo hago afectada por el trastorno mental permanente que me ha generado la serie, trastorno que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado desde su terminación no se ha atenuado, de tal forma que si soy demandada por usurpar derechos intelectuales, yo a mi vez podré demandarlos por los daños, perjuicios, sufrimiento y (hay que reconocerlo) enorme placer que me ha causado la serie y me sigue causando cada vez que repito una y otra vez sus capítulos, y por el daño emocional que me genera que aún no sale la segunda película.

Rating: MSR con rasgos de NC-17.

Nota de la autora: Por primera vez y después de ser una ávida lectora de fantics me he animado a escribir uno. Aunque aún me parece una colcha de retazos.

Tipo: MSR, Post- All things

Resumen: Scully despierta sola y cuando vuelve a dormir, lo hace acompañada.

Spoilers: All things y otras referencias pero ya no distingo entre la realidad de la serie y la ficción de mi mente.

EL DESPERTAR

"Quedo sumergida en el mundo de los sueños. Tengo una extraña sensación de paz, como si me hubiera reconciliado del alguna extraña forma con el pasado, es como si esos temores permanentes con los que estaba acostumbrada a convivir se hubieran disipado, los busco y no los encuentro, ¿los extraño? Quizá. Duermo y sueño en un sueño consciente, lúcido, que me asombra, pero que me permite visualizar lo que quiero. Sí, te amo. Lo he sabido desde hace tanto tiempo... lo he sabido en los momentos de peligro y de angustia, cuando lo que menos podía concebir era el perderte, lo he sabido en los momentos alegres, cuando en tu compañía la vida se regocijaba por tu presencia, por ese humor tan tuyo que refleja tu forma de pensar y tu inteligencia tan aguda, lo ha sabido en los momentos de soledad cuando el anhelo era encontrarte nuevamente en la mañana, en ese despacho adusto y frío pero lleno por siempre de tu esencia... lo he sabido por tu proximidad, que me estremece y me agita, lo he sabido porque he sido una cazadora de sensaciones al sentir tu aroma, el sonido de tus pasos, el roce de tu mano, tus labios sobre mi frente en momentos excepcionales, ante la prohibición latente de tocarte, abrazarte o besarte.

Ese es uno de los temores de los que me siento liberada, creo que si ahora despierto y te veo, no me quedará más remedio que tocarte y permitirme sentir lo que mi ser y mi cuerpo anhelan: te amo, te he amado durante mucho tiempo, pero también te deseo, y hoy siento que me amo demasiado como para negarme a sentirte. Bueno, pero somos dos, ¿tú estarás de acuerdo? Algo me dice que el leve temblor que te provoco cuando te rozo, que las miradas plenas y luminosas que me diriges cuando crees que no me doy cuenta significan algo, que tú, el hombre fuerte y osado que sin embargo doblega la mirada con timidez cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan en medio de largos silencios, el que hace acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tocarme cuando me sientes cerca... también me amas.

Cierto, mi pecado ha sido mayor, tu por lo menos temes porque dudas de lo que siento, yo temo teniendo certeza de lo que sientes. Lo sabía desde hace mucho, al principio creí que era tan solo mi ilusión de ser correspondida, me parecía increíble poder ser amada por alguien como tú, pero como mujer tengo esa intuición que no me engaña y que me lo confirmó todo. Cuando me di cuenta pensé que lo mejor era no permitirte que me amaras, nuestros lazos era fuertes pero al mismo tiempo tan vulnerables, tu exposición al dolor tan alta con la posibilidad de mi muerte siempre tan cercana... pero cuando el dijo "no te permites amarle", me dolió tanto darme cuenta de que ello era tan cierto, pensaba que mis reparos eran por protegerte a ti, pero no, eran por protegerme a mí misma. Enamorase de ti es fácil, pero amarte no. Amarte es aceptar que tu búsqueda siempre será más importante que yo, aceptar que ante los peligros y las dificultades, nuestras vidas serán menos importantes que las de aquellos a quienes debemos proteger, amarte plenamente me haría apegar más a la vida, ser más egoísta para tenerte conmigo, atar esa libertad tuya para reservarte únicamente para mí, sin siquiera compartirte con tus películas favoritas.

Pero hoy, en medio de este sueño iluminante, el temor se ha disipado. Sé que mis certezas disiparán tus miedos. Qué sentido tiene el temor si tu me completas. Además, si es por libertad, por respeto que no hemos actuado, de todos modos ya estamos atados, por ese amor tan grande que ni siquiera imaginé que fuera posible sentir en los momentos más anhelantes de mi adolescencia. Los lazos de lo que sentimos son demasiado fuertes, seamos libres amándonos, ese será nuestro premio, nuestra verdad, la más grande en que hemos depositado muestra fe. El respeto siempre estará ahí, lo hemos ganado con trabajo, con el reconocimiento mutuo de la valía de nuestro profesionalismo, con el reconocimiento de que eres un hombre excepcional y yo una mujer que..."

Dana se despereza lentamente y abre los ojos, contempla sonriendo la mantilla que la cubre y la deja caer al suelo. Al observar a su alrededor detecta que está sola. Lentamente se incorpora, quizá desiste, "puede que esté dormido, pero ¿Mulder dormido? Sería muy raro que preciso ahora que necesito que el insomnio lo domine, esté dormido como una foca."

Abre lentamente la puerta de la habitación y lo ve acostado, en efecto, en la leve penumbra lo primero que ve es el brillo de sus ojos abiertos, pensativos, de pronto tristes?

En la penumbra observa que él no se extraña de su presencia, sonríe levemente, se incorpora y se acerca a ella.

- Lo siento, debí presumir que no podrías dormir en esa posición, debí...

Ella le coloca suavemente un dedo en los labios, si, mejor callar, piensa él, "está tan diferente, rodeada de una magia extraña, un aura de paz y tranquilidad que irradia y me llena, me unge y me embriaga, esta vivencia la ha sanado de muchas cosas, sus ojos están llenos de determinación, como si supiera exactamente el rumbo que debe tomar su vida, es el momento anhelado y temido, anhelado porque por fin podré conocer sus sentimientos, temido porque siempre he sentido que su destino no está a mi lado, que si ella desea ser feliz debe buscar un camino diferente al mío, siempre he sabido que es lo mejor pero mi insensato egoísmo no me ha permitido abrirle el camino, por lo visto ha llegado el momento..."

Ella le toma la mano suavemente y lo lleva a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, el oleaje demora en calmarse para dar espacio a la voz de Dana:

- Mulder, creo que debemos continuar nuestra conversación de antes, sé que el destino me ha dado una oportunidad, nos ha dado una oportunidad, y no quiero que quede para mañana, o para el mes entrante, o para el siguiente encuentro inconcluso en el pasillo, es el momento de aclarar cientos asuntos concernientes a los dos, porque todo lo que te conté sobre Daniel, sobre los caminos que pude tomar y no lo hice, sobre los que aún puedo tomar, todo tiene que ver contigo, con los dos.

- Lo sé, sólo quiero que antes de decirme lo que sé que me vas a decir, me dejes pedirte perdón, perdón por todas aquellas oportunidades que perdiste de hacer tu vida, de realizarte y ser reconocida en tu trabajo, de tener una familia, unos hijos que brillaran con la luminosidad de tus ojos, perdón, mi egoísmo no te permitía partir, te comprometí con mi causa como una estratagema para que permanecieras a mi lado, y si has perdido tanto ha sido por mi culpa...

El siente que la ha perdido, por Daniel, por sus caminos inconclusos, porque por fin abrió los ojos y se ha dado cuenta que estar a su lado sólo le ha traído infelicidad y desgracia.

Ella presiente sus temores, ¿por qué ese pesimismo que le lleva a esperar siempre lo peor? El nunca había hecho nada para que todo fuera más simple, más sencillo, hasta el roce más casual, aunque cotidiano, se había convertido en un ejercicio complejo y estratégico de ocultarse lo que sentían, de no transparentar el escalofrío, las mariposas en el estómago, de desviar la mirada en el momento oportuno en los momentos en que esta delataría todo, definitivamente la intuición femenina era algo que ninguna formación universitaria podría inculcar, ni al más brillante psicólogo de Oxford... "bueno, yo tampoco he hecho que todo sea más fácil, - pensó – somos la combinación siniestra, definitivamente hemos hecho una buena pareja para volvernos la vida un embrollo cuando a fin de cuentas lo que sentimos es tan simple, tan sencillo."

- ¿Qué te hace presuponer mis decisiones? - Dana habla por fin – entonces según tu teoría mi vida ha sido manipulada enteramente por ti, reconozco que ejerces una cierta influencia sobre mí, pero no por un velado interés de manipularme que sé que no tienes sino porque valoro tu criterio, pero seguir a tu lado siempre ha sido mi decisión, única y solamente mía, ni la presión de mi familia, ni los anhelos más profundos de caminos diferentes que me tracé durante mi carrera universitaria, pudieron nunca cambiar mi decisión, y ahora, hoy, comprendo que el destino tuvo mucho que ver, pero sobre todo asumo mi propia responsabilidad por lo vivido, por lo sufrido y disfrutado, sobre todo porque me da mérito en estar hoy aquí contigo, mirando tus ojos y tomando tu mano, dejando que por fin caiga el velo que nuestra estupidez nos impedía revelar, para decirte que sé que entre los dos se mueve algo más, algo tan fuerte pero al mismo tiempo intangible que me hace decirte ahora que vuelvo a decidir quedarme a tu lado, pero que no quiero solo tu amistad...

En ese momento Dana ha perdido todo el impulso que tuvo para soltar esa cantidad de verdades en un solo momento, su situación y todo lo vivido en los últimos días la habían dejado exhausta, él, enteramente conmovido por fin comprende y prefiere liberarla de la carga de tener que decirlo todo, de decir sola todas las verdades que se habían ocultado por temor, estaban desvelando que la verdad estaba en cada uno de ellos, ¿que está allá afuera? No, estaba allí, en medio, dentro de los dos, y con un suave impulso, sintiendo alivio de poder sacar y expresar todo su sentir, la acercó y le abrazó suavemente, sintiendo el murmullo tenue de la lluvia sobre la ventana, pero sintiendo sobre todo el acelerado latir de dos corazones que por fin se encontraban en el punto en común, en el punto del no retorno, en el punto en que se hace imposible el olvido y el dolor.

- Dana, Dana, Dana, que maravilloso es poder decir tu nombre sin sentir que debo interponer una barrera entre nosotros, porque déjame confesarte que cuando te pedí no me llamaras por mi nombre, lo que estaba era aterrorizado. Necesitaba generar una barrera que me impidiera sucumbir al encanto embriagador que comenzabas a ejercer sobre mí, y el que me llamaras Mulder y el obligarme a llamarte siempre Scully era el recordatorio permanente de que ante todo eras mi compañera de trabajo, y no la mujer, la hermosa, sensible y sensual mujer que hay en ti. Perdóname, Dana, se que sentiste palpablemente la barrera, si tan solo en ese momento no me hubiera sentido tan tocado por tu presencia hubiera sido todo más fácil, pero cuando comenzaste a penetrar mi mente y mi alma, cuando tuve la certeza de cómo te deseaba, de cómo mi cuerpo reaccionada de una forma tan natural que prácticamente presentía como se podía acoplar al tuyo, Dios, tuve pánico.

Entre tanto Mulder no podía evitar abrazarla, ahora casi frenéticamente. Abrazarla era como un exorcismo que le liberaba de todos sus demonios. Ella solo cerraba sus ojos y sentía, le sentía en su proximidad con el anhelo de quien divisa a lo lejos una tierra recién descubierta. Aunque escucharle calmaba gran parte de las dudas que tuvo durante los últimos años, prefirió callarle con el roce suave de sus labios contra los suyos. Sus alientos se tocaron, se olieron y se sintieron con el estupor de dos adolescentes que descubren nuevas sensaciones. De una forma instintiva y natural comenzaron a acariciarse rostro contra rostro, hasta que sus bocas se encontraron nuevamente, se abrieron, se palparon, se degustaron, con suavidad y pasión al mismo tiempo, con el reconocimiento de que este era un momento muy anhelado y por tanto, único, digno de ser disfrutado a pasos lentos, suaves y llenos de aquella sensualidad que desbordaban el uno para el otro.

Dana no podía dejar de hacer resonar en su mente que esa era la palabra: sensualidad, el sexo provisto de amor, de alguna manera era una nueva forma de perder la virginidad. Sexo con amor. Con el verdadero amor. Oh Dios, la meta más sublimada de la materialización del amor, de su amor. Se sentía tan libre de expresar su sentir como nunca le había ocurrido antes, siempre pensó que lo que había hecho con sus pocas y cortas relaciones era asumir su sexualidad, afrontarla, como un algo inevitable que subsidiariamente le daba placer, pero ahora descubría cuan equivocada había estado. Se sentía una con su sexualidad, con su complemento, se sentía con la libertad, con el derecho de tocar, saborear y sentir a su gusto olvidando las consecuencias o el después. Besó, palpó, recorrió el cuerpo de Fox con la convicción de que no necesariamente era lo correcto o lo inevitable, simplemente era, fue y seguiría siendo. Y lo mejor era que se sentía tan amada, tan venerada por este hombre capaz de una ternura inimaginable. Dana aprendió de la inevitable relación entre sexo, amor y ternura, cuando sentía como mientras el la besaba le acariciaba las sienes, cuando el besaba sus senos con la expresión de quien debe cuidar de una muñeca de porcelana pero al mismo tiempo con el frenesí de quien prueba su dulce preferido, cuando sentía como el saboreaba la humedad de su sexo con el ansia casi infantil de beber de ella...

Fox redescubría el significado de muchas cosas que había aprendido, teorizado y pensaba que hasta comprobado, tanto en su formación como psicólogo, como en las aventuras sexuales de su juventud, en aquella época, preferiblemente con mujeres mayores de más experiencia. En algunas ocasiones pensó hasta haberse enamorado. En la Academia se divertía construyendo los perfiles de comportamiento sexual de sus maestras y compañeras, y tuvo oportunidad en muchos casos de comprobar en la práctica lo acertado de sus previsiones. La mente sexual funcionaba de forma muy similar a la mente criminal, pensaba. Y sus habilidades como perfilista le habían traído más ventajas que la de ser al principio el niño genio del F.B.I., le habían hecho capaz de conocer y prever el comportamiento femenino de una forma tal que poco a poco le fue perdiendo el interés.

Antes de la Academia Phoebe alteró un poco su patrón de comportamiento y lo dejó con la autoestima herida y a partir de allí decidió que sus conquistas deberían ser fácilmente catalogables y prescindibles, pues salir lastimado no hacía parte de sus planes. Diana fue definitivamente muy previsible, cuando la conoció la estructuró en su mente y fue fácil definir unos pasos para conquistarla, y cuando fue abandonado lo asumió como un algo que sabía que iba a ocurrir, y quedó aliviado de que al fin ocurriera.

Pero todos sus parámetros, lineamientos conductuales, teorías y fundamentos acerca de su concepción de lo femenino se vinieron a pique cuando conoció a la dulce mujercita que ahora estaba entre sus brazos.

Al principio se sintió a salvo tratando de auto convencerse que ella no era su tipo. Trató de definirla, de clasificarla, de estandarizarla dentro de los modelos de mujer que ya tenía delimitados y no lo lograba, trató de hacer un perfil de su ser primero como compañera de trabajo, y cuando se sitió respaldado por ella, cuando le salvó la vida y se jugó su propio pellejo por él, cuando vio que no tenía miedo ni necesitaba ser protegida, se salió del patrón que le había establecido.

Cuando poco a poco fue sintiendo mayor curiosidad por su ser, por su vida, cuando se dio cuenta que tenía en frente a una mujer con la potencialidad y el deseo de ser madre, se sitió fuera de base.

Cuando miraba su rostro y pensaba que nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, cuando sonreía y sentía que esa era su mayor felicidad, cuando sentirse mirado por esos ojos azules le hacía sentirse cobijado y protegido, cambió de opinión, gran descubrimiento, sí era su tipo.

Cuando la perdió y sintió que su vida sin ella era vacío, y cuando la encontró y sintió que se recuperaba a sí mismo, se llenó de pánico.

Cuando la rozaba, cuando le tocaba la espalda, y cuando le besaba en la frente se dio cuenta además que la deseaba, no pudo más que llegar a la conclusión de que ella era la mujer más paranormal que había llegado a su vida, imposible de ser clasificada o estandarizada con la misma etiqueta de las otras mujeres que había conocido. Y se dio cuenta de que su forma de concebir al sexo opuesto hasta ese momento había sido casi tan frustrante y limitante como la forma en que Dana concebía e interpretaba la realidad a partir de su ciencia.

Y desde entonces la amó, con culpa, con miedo, con la desesperación de quien cree que los seres que ha amado se han ganado una maldición, una marca de Caín que atrae inevitablemente la desgracia. Pero ahora todo eso estaba atrás. Dana ni siquiera era lo que él había previsto sexualmente, pues le estaba amando si inhibiciones, sin represión, sin culpa. Se sintió amado con alegría, ella reía, ¿no era raro? Ella reía, suave y apasionadamente, con la más maravillosa sonrisa que había contemplado nunca, y cuando se separaron después de sentirse unidos en el orgasmo, largo, intenso y desgarrador al mismo tiempo, siguieron unidos por la risa, una risa franca, sincera y luminosa que les hizo hundirse en un abrazo que poco a poco los llevó al mundo de los sueños, por primera vez y para ambos, libres de las pesadillas del pasado.

**FIN**


End file.
